Due to recent technological advances, individuals and organizations may quickly and easily carry and organize information and conduct day-to-day business using mobile devices (such as smart phones). The adoption of Near Field Communication (“NFC”) technology for mobile devices has expanded the possibilities for quick, simplified, and unobtrusive information sharing, authentication, and various other transactions. For example, NFC devices may enable individuals to use mobile devices for financial transactions, gaining access to secured physical areas and/or digital resources, sharing files and/or contact information, etc.
Unfortunately, the ease of use and unobtrusiveness of NFC transactions may expose mobile device owners to a new class of attacks on their devices, their data, and/or their transactions. Individuals may inadvertently or unknowingly provide access to sensitive data to unknown and/or untrusted NFC devices in the course of attempting legitimate transactions and/or simply by carrying their mobile devices in proximity to malicious NFC devices.
Traditional technologies for managing NFC risks may include the use of secure connections during NFC transactions and/or scanning files transferred in NFC transactions. Unfortunately, these traditional technologies may fail to address many potential exploits available through NFC technology.
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for detecting near field communication risks.